


something secret, something shared

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Spreading his hands up Sam’s belly, Dean can feel the smallest bump of his cock-head pushing out too, just under Sam’s navel, and he hates to love this feeling. Something he shouldn’t want, something secret like skinny boy hips bruise-kissed hiding under baggy jeans. Something shared, Sam laying his hand over Dean’s and pressing.





	

“Jesus, sweetheart…”

Sam whines a little when Dean calls him that. Writhes on Dean’s cock and arches his back as he rocks his hips down with a filthy slow grind. Dean can’t keep his hands still when he touches his brother. Down the soft slope of his sides and across bony hips, thighs spread wide, fingers splayed over the flatness of Sam’s belly.

Rested against the wall sitting halfway up, Dean watches that perky ass ride him, Sam going reverse cowgirl and doing it like he’s auditioning. When he takes a deep breath Dean can see the mole-dappled expanse of his back pull across lines of ribs, knobby bones of his spine curving down, down. No matter how much Dean feeds him, Sam stretches out more, taller and taller and he never loses that starved-skinny look that Dean hates to love.

He can see more of Sam when his skin pulls so tight that the parts underneath push out.

Spreading his hands up Sam’s belly, Dean can feel the smallest bump of his cock-head pushing out too, just under Sam’s navel, and he hates to love this feeling. Something he shouldn’t want, something secret like skinny boy hips bruise-kissed hiding under baggy jeans. Something shared, Sam laying his hand over Dean’s and pressing.

“So full, I can feel myself in here.”

Sam whimpers for that. Higher, thin reedy noise tripping over pink lips Sam’s so good at pursing into a puppy-boy-pout in the best mockery of innocence when he’s anything but. Leaning back and reaching behind himself to brace bony hands on Dean’s chest, Sam twists his head around to look over his shoulder, hazel eyes heavy lidded blinking with tears unshed. Dean wonders if it really does hurt. He wonders if that’s why Sam likes it.

“Gonna tease me all night?”

“Mmm,” Sam hums like he’s really considering this question. Probably has a list of pros and cons all ticked off neat in his head. “Maybe. I like it slow.”

Dean nudges his hips up off the bed, sheets tangled under his legs half folded, stretches his neck forward to get his lips on sweat-sweet skin, nips his teeth into the curve of Sam’s shoulder as he clasps his hands around Sam’s belly.

God, he would dig his grave in there and bury himself in his brother never-to-be-parted if he could.

“Little shit, you like teasing me until I hold you down.”

Sam’s bird-bone shoulders shake with repressed laughter. “Mmm,” he hums. “Maybe.”

Kicking at the sheet tangled around one ankle, Dean pulls his legs free and heaves Sam up with him as he kneels, bed juddering over the floor at the sudden movement. Swift as a hip-check toss over mid-spar, Dean heaves Sam up and rolls to the side, shoving him down face first. Hand between the jut of shoulder blades, hand on a hip steady, Dean slides right back into the lube-shiny pink gape of his little brother’s body.

Sam sighs, and it’s that soft breathy contentedness that’s just the right mark.

Sinking in with that filthy wet squelch and Sam squeezes out air until he’s all silk tight around Dean’s cock, Dean figures he can tease too. Fill Sam up and hold him there, waiting. Hips pressed flush to that round little ass, each side barely enough for a handful, until Sam’s leg’s are trembling against the outsides of Dean’s thighs. Warm, warm, shift of skin as Dean molds himself to the curve of Sam’s back, breath and heartbeat right there.

Dragging calloused fingers down the line of Sam’s spine, Dean trips over the narrow bend of Sam’s waist and around. Sam sucks in a sharp breath and curves his back at a sharper angle, stretching his stomach taut and ah, ah there it is.

Dean pulls back just enough to feel the clutch of Sam’s rim dragging, and snaps back in, feels the swell and stretch under baby-soft skin, and there’s this spot inside his brother that’s his and only his.

Lips to the skin of Sam’s neck where he’s got a pretty necklace of pink blooming bruises just the size of Dean’s mouth, Dean fucks him deep. Sam’s stiff cock bumping up against the backs of Dean’s knuckles where he’s got a death grip on that elastic skinned belly, Dean won’t let go but Sam doesn’t need him to.

Sighing exhalation, calmly, Sam goes limp and Dean feels the wetness splash against his hand as the heat of Sam’s body clutches around his cock, belly hardening as muscles contract. Dean rides it out, strokes his broad hand down and sweeps up over the stretch of stomach from navel to cock. Latches his mouth onto the soft spot where neck turns to shoulder - dangerous curves ahead go slow.

Buried hips to ass, Dean fills Sam up just a little more, wants to cream this secret-soft space that’s just his and rub it into Sam’s very existence.


End file.
